cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Six
This is a reproduction of a weekly address given to the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. It generally runs about once a week, and is an official production of the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. This address was given in mid February, so please note that this address and subsequent may refer to events that are not contemporary with the time of the reproduction post. The Addresses tend to address principles we believe embody Pacifica, with a heavy emphasis on Francoist thought. Not all addresses specifically discuss Francoism directly, however. Address Hail my Comrades! As my Comrade Vladimir has said, the Pacifican virtue that perhaps most confuses our enemies is the self-sacrificing utilitarianism of the Pacifican citizen. This virtue, more than any others, is the bedrock of Pacifican success and the medium through which our Francoist philosophy best expresses itself. What is, exactly, "self-sacrificing utilitarianism"? Before that can be answered, we must ask, "What is the lynchpin, the cornerstone, of the Order? What is it, above all else, that we sacrifice to preserve and achieve?" The answer to that is simple: autocracy—the unification of sovereignty in a Supreme Sovereign, the Emperor. But when I say "autocrat," I do not simply use it as another word for an absolutist, or despot, but I refer to its original meaning, as used first by Ivan III, of Muscovy. Our understanding of autocracy is particularly important to all Pacificans, because so often our enemies call us despots, or dictators, because they misunderstand what "democratic autocracy" really is. In 1478, the Grand Duke of All Rus', Ivan III, refused to pay tribute to the Tartars (descendants of Genghis Khan) who had ruled over what would become Russia for centuries after their conquest of Eastern Europe. The Muscovites, as they were called, had been slaves, and indeed, they called their condition living "under the Tartar yoke." After Ivan III defeated the Tartars, he gave himself the title "Samoderzhets," which translated into "autocrat." So too, were we Pacificans under the userite yoke before the August Revolution. We had no sovereignty, we were slaves in our own land! "Autocrat" to Ivan III meant "self-ruler." No longer were the Musovcites, or indeed, Pacificans after the August Revolution, slaves in their own lands, but they were self-rulers, autocrats. And so today, we, in the New Pacific Order, are self-rulers, sovereign. We stand as a bulwark against the chaos of nature as well as the barbarism of man. We have united our self-ruling, our autocracy, our sovereignty, in an Emperor. And thus, comrades, "self-sacrificing utilitarianism" is the virtue by which we strive to maintain our autocracy, our ability to rule ourselves and accept no dominance from foreigners. The first Pacificans, the revolutionaries, in the backrooms of the Pacific, knew that they risked their very home in creating the August Revolution. And when the purpose of revolution is to free your home from foreign dictators, losing your home is no small sacrifice indeed! But the first Pacificans had that "self-sacrificing utilitarianism," this ability to sacrifice everything they held dear, more than just their nations, but the very bonds of identity they were striving to liberate from the userite yoke! Let us pause, and remember them for that. That spirit of self-sacrificing utilitarianism survives to this day in Pacifica, and it so permeates our culture that we barely know it is there. How many nuke survivors do you know? How many nations of Pacifican have bravely suffered the deaths of thousands of their citizens in wars to maintain our self-rule? How many Bankers do you know, who sacrifice the growth of their nations that this alliance might live? Know you scribes who toil to write songs the sing to the heart of our citizens? Know you mentors, who sacrifice their time to teach our young Pacificans the ways of the world? I could go and on, but let us say it plain and clear, comrades, that self-sacrificing utilitarianism, that willingness to sacrifice everything for the preservation of our Order, our self-rule, is everywhere. And I salute you for it, Comrades! Category:Francoism Category:Publications of the New Pacific Order‎ Category:Cortath